leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Master Ball (Gym Challenge 116)
print Illus. Keiji Kinebuchi |reprints=2 |reprint1=MasterBallPlasmaBlast94.jpg |recaption1= print Illus. 5ban Graphics |class=Trainer |subclass=Item }} |jprarity= }} |jpdeck=Red Deck}} |jpdeck=Green Deck}} |rarity= |cardno=116/132|jpdeck= }} |gb2rarity= |gb2id=F55}} |jphalfdeck=Chikorita Half Deck|jpcardno=21}} |jphalfdeck=Totodile Half Deck|jpcardno=22}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=141/141}} |rarity= |cardno=143/165|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=061/128}} |jphalfdeck=Latias Half Deck|jpcardno=016/018}} |jphalfdeck=Latios Half Deck|jpcardno=016/018}} |rarity= |cardno=88/107|jphalfdeck= |jpcardno=012/015}} |jpcardno=012/015}} |jpcardno=018/PLAY}} |rarity= |cardno=99/113|jpquarterdeck= |jpcardno=009/015}} |jpquarterdeck=Mew Quarter Deck|jpcardno=008/015}} |rarity= |cardno=78/108|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=089/108}} |rarity= |cardno=94/101|jpdeck= |jpcardno=017/018}} }} Master Ball (Japanese: マスターボール Master Ball) is an . It was first released in the expansion as a . Card text e-Reader data The print includes a Dot Code strip for use with the e-Reader, and has the card ID B-50-#. The short strip contains a brief card summary. There is no long strip for this card. Release information In Japan, this card was first released as part of the of the with artwork by Keiji Kinebuchi. It was reprinted in the as a Holofoil card. The Extended Sheet 2 print was reprinted again in the expansion, first released in the Japanese . It was then reprinted in the Japanese . It was later reprinted in the Japanese expansion. Master Ball was reprinted in the with an updated card design used in the e-Card Series, first released in the Japanese . This print was later included in the Japanese . Master Ball was reprinted again in the expansion with an updated card design used in the ex Series, first released in the Japanese and s. In Japan during Spring 2004, it was released as one of the awarded to those who participated in the Spring 2004 Battle Roads. It was later reprinted in the expansion, first released in the Japanese . It was then included in the Japanese . It was reprinted again in the expansion, first released in the Japanese expansion. Master Ball was reprinted as an with different artwork by 5ban Graphics, in the expansion, first released in the , Gallery Trivia Both the Gym Challenge and Expedition Base Set prints of this card have a clause that reads "show it your opponent". It should read "show it to your opponent". The EX Deoxys print fixes this error. Origin Master Ball is a type of Poké Ball in the Pokémon games notable for having a 100% chance of catching the wild Pokémon it is used on. Its inclusion as an is particularly fitting as only one is ever encountered through normal gameplay, with additional copies usually requiring ownership of Pokémon with many different Original Trainers or extreme luck in an in-game lottery to obtain without external intervention such as a trade or event. Category:Extended Sheet 2 cards Category:Quick Starter Gift Set cards Category:Gym Challenge cards Category:Yamabuki City Gym cards Category:Intro Pack Neo cards Category:Pokémon VS cards Category:Expedition Base Set cards Category:Base Expansion Pack cards Category:Gift Box cards Category:EX Deoxys cards Category:Deoxys Constructed Starter Deck cards Category:Rayquaza Constructed Starter Deck cards Category:PLAY Promotional cards Category:EX Delta Species cards Category:Holon Research Tower Water Quarter Deck cards Category:Gift Box Mew • Lucario cards Category:EX Power Keepers cards Category:World Champions Pack cards Category:Plasma Blast cards Category:Blastoise + Kyurem-EX Combo Deck cards Category:Illus. by Keiji Kinebuchi Category:Holographic cards de:Meisterball (TCG) fr:Master Ball (EX Deoxys 88) it:Master Ball (Gym Challenge 116) ja:マスターボール (カードゲーム) zh:大师球（集换式卡片）